wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 25
Summary : Siuan breathes easier when Egwene rejoins her and Bryne, along with Doesine, Saerin and several other Sitters. They have set up camp at the southeastern tip of Kandor because Bryne decided the terrain gave them a small advantage. Siuan tests Egwene to be sure that she is who she says she is. Egwene passes the test and orders that they hold at the river unless the losses become absolutely unbearable. Raken scouts passed overhead. Rand had sent a message via Min that the Seanchan fight the Shadow. Min was currently working for the supply masters as a clerk. Egwene orders that the battle lines be ready and to keep an eye on the Seanchan in case of an attack. : As he enters the cavern, the Dark One senses him, so the dagger had worked to shield him from the Shadow up until that point. The cavern seemed to lower as he walks with Nynaeve at his left and Moiraine at his right. Rand announces that he won’t come to Shai’tan on his knees and the rocks retreated. He senses though his bond that one of the women was in trouble. Moiraine cautions Rand to not touch the darkness at the centre of the Pit. As Moridin speaks, Rand raises Callandor and its glow reveals a husk in the shape of a man with no eyes. Rand waves Moiraine and Nynaeve back as Moridin raises his sword. Moridin denies his chance to return to the Light, instead holding to the promise of oblivion. He attacks. : After suffering some wounds, Lan orders for his troops to fall back. He sees two sets of reserves come to close the gap that they had left causing them to collide with one another. He decides to check on this error. : Within Tel’aran’rhiod, Perrin notes that Rand has entered the Pit of Doom. Perrin had seen Hessalam earlier and tracked her here, but she Traveled to the real world. Perrin is told by the wolves that Slayer is in the passage to the Pit of Doom. Perrin sees him drawing his bow to his cheek aiming at two men locked in battle with two women stood to the side. Perrin slaps the arrow away with his hammer and Slayer shifts. Perrin and Gaul follow him into a group of the red-veiled Aiel. They battle and the wolves join the fight. Slayer and Perrin continue fighting with Slayer sometimes shifting into the real world. Perrin engages two of the red-veiled channelers and takes them captive. Cyndane tells him to kill them. Perrin asks if killing them in Tel’aran’rhiod would kill them forever, and she states that it doesn’t work that way for men. Cyndane states that the teeth were filed on these two and that meant that they had been Turned. Gaul slits their throats in mercy. Perrin gets Cyndane to heal Gaul. Perrin knows that the veil between the two worlds was thin here and he sends a message to Nynaeve that if she wants to make a gateway, then she’ll have to create it in front of the cavern. He placed the dreamspike so that the bubble was large enough to fit inside the cavern and shelter Rand, the Bore and those with him. All of the borders save the one at the front of the cavern were inside rock, thus inaccessible. Slayer would have to enter through the front. Perrin sets the wolves to protect the entrance and warn him if Slayer returns. Perrin sets out to discover what Hessalam was doing with Bashere. Characters * Siuan Sanche * Doesine Alwain * Gareth Bryne * Egwene al'Vere * Saerin Asnobar * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Moridin *Shaidar Haran * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Andere *Kaisel Noramaga *Jahar Narishma *Merise Haindehl * Perrin Aybara * Gaul * Slayer * Cyndane References *Elayne Trakand *Sheriam Bayanar *Myrelle Berengari * Elmindreda Farshaw *Aviendha *Lews Therin Telamon *Ishamael *Graendal *Davram t'Ghaline Bashere *Lanfear *Bain Places * South-Eastern Kandor * Pit of Doom * Tarwin's Gap * Tel'aran'rhiod